Renatus
by Bolmeteus6
Summary: To all of my devoted readers, I would like to apologize, for I am placing this story on a probably permanent hiatus. I have lost my interest. If somebody else wants to pick it up, be my guest- just credit me.
1. From Birth to a Death

Hello peoples, Bolmeteus6 is back. This is a story about a Harry Potter who has lived several lifetimes and is very powerful. He has been reborn again in the classic HP universe, which, coincidently, belongs to someone other than me. Reading my previous fic might help you understand this better, as this is a continuation of that. However, this CAN be read as a standalone. If you like this, please review. BTW, Renatus is Latin. If you want to know what it means, Google Translate it.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, depending on where you live, of course, a boy named Harry Potter was born to loving parents in a small hospital in the middle of a city called London. The hospital was called St. Mungo's, and most people in London didn't even know that it existed.

A smiling healer held up the baby boy and cradled it near the child's smiling parents.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Mr. Potter?" a nearby nurse asked.

Rather than say anything, the man simply pulled out a small, smooth stick and muttered a word that, upon close contemplation, sounded as if it might have Latin roots.

"Diffindo!" he murmured. With that, a small crescent of light flew through the air and cut the cord of the baby who, oddly enough, was smiling rather than crying.

"Is that normal, Healer?" the woman asked. "Shouldn't he be crying?"

"Nothing to worry about, Lily," the healer responded. "My monitoring spells suggest that all is right with young Harry. Actually, you should be able to take him home by tomorrow."

The new parents smiled at each other, happy in the knowledge that for now, at least, their son seemed to be safe and happy.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Harry was happy to finally be born into a world with versions of his original parents. 'Hopefully,' he mused, 'all of that prophesy nonsense wouldn't apply to this world.' If it did, it had been so long since his first life that he would just have to wing it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lily walking into his room waving around a plushy Snitch.

"Who wants his Snitch? Who wants it?" Lily cooed. She watched as his eyes tracked the Snitch with the concentration only her son could have. "You can have the Snitch, Harry, after you nurse!" she said, pulling down part of her dress and walking towards him.

'Curses!' Harry lamented. 'Boobs again.'

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Harry watched, extremely upset, as a snakelike man slowly strode into his bedroom.

"Please no, don't kill Harry, kill me instead!" sobbed Lily, desperately trying to shield Harry with her body.

Harry wished that his mom would move out of the way so he could set Voldemort on fire with his mind or something, but noooo, she just had to stand in his way.

With that thought in mind, Harry watched as Lily was hit in the chest by a beam of green light and Harry decided to look into necromancy to see if he could someday apologize to her for not communicating the possibility of this happening. 'Oh well,' he thought as a green light bounced off of his forehead, vanquishing the Voldemort and reducing him to a specter, 'at least I should have Mrs. Weasley around to mother when I get older, at some point anyhow.'

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Harry was upset to find himself plopped without warning onto the Dursleys' doorstep. Only the magic he quickly sent rushing to his head prevented it from bursting like an overripe melon.

"Hagrid!" an elderly woman hissed. "Be more careful! We can't exactly have the savior of the wizarding world brain-addled because you dropped him on his head!"

"Sorry, 'arry," the large man mumbled. And with that, the adults left Harry to be discovered several hours later when Petunia Dursley went to put out her milk bottles.

The resounding scream that she let out at seeing him deafened Harry for a week.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

At the age of four years old, Vernon Dursley told Harry that he was going to be cooking and cleaning from now on in order to "earn his keep." Staring at him like he was insane, Harry decided to take matters into his own hands and do something that he could distinctly recall wanting to do in a couple of his past lives.

The next day, one Albus Dumbledore retrieved Harry Potter from police custody after an unknown assailant had viciously killed Vernon Dursley and then scared Petunia Dursley enough that she still hadn't said a word but for a horrified, "Scarecrow.."

Harry, after all, wasn't about to kill his own blood, now was he? All he had to do was make sure she would be declared an unfit guardian, and the straw mask he had illusioned onto himself before killing Vernon had sufficiently scared her enough to accomplish that.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

So whadja think? Yes, the scarecrow thing was a reference, and free cyber chainsaws go to the first reviewer who can figure out what it was from. It shouldn't be hard. Again, if you're feeling kind of lost, this Harry Potter has lived over a dozen lives before this by way of reincarnation. Read my other story, The Traveler, if you want to read about those lives. This chapter was shorter than my other ones will likely be as it was just a way to introduce Harry and get him into Dumbledore's care.


	2. From Pub to Burrow

Hey guys, it's me again. First off, to those who are unclear, I will be posting rather…infrequently.

You guys: But bolmeteus, we love your story! Post more often….

Sorry guys, no can do. I'm a busy, busy person. With that note, I'd like to explode from shock at the sheer amounts of favorites and alerts I got for a single chapter of this story, which seems to be very popular for a story that got exactly one review for all of those favorites. It takes ten seconds to say "you rock" and just as long to call me a review whore, so please, just review guys…..

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, or else a LOT more people would have died, and Harry would have ended up banging Tonks.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Recap:

_The next day, one Albus Dumbledore retrieved Harry Potter from police custody after an unknown assailant had viciously killed Vernon Dursley and then scared Petunia Dursley enough that she still hadn't said a word but for a horrified, "Scarecrow.."_

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Harry walked sedately behind Dumbledore as they strolled through the door of The Leaky Cauldron, which shocked Harry as he realized how stereotypical it was. When he ruled the world, Harry decided, it wouldn't be nearly so drab.

At that thought, Harry suddenly stopped moving in shock. Was he really plotting to become world leader? He had always avoided any sort of responsibility or limelight, and so was shocked at his own brain for daring to contradict his past lifestyle choices in such a bold way.

Oh well, he thought, might as well just roll with it.

"Are you all right, Harry? We haven't even got to the interesting bits yet!" Dumbledore asked the motionless "boy." With that, Harry started moving again, saying nothing. After all, there was really no reason to bring a child as young as he seemed to Diagon Alley.

"You wanting the usual, Professor?" a middle-aged man who Harry couldn't quite remember asked Dumbledore.

"Not today, Tom. I'm here to get Harry a little gift to help acquaint him to our world." That's right…Tom…didn't Voldemort hate him or something because they had the same first name?

"As I live and breathe, is that…Harry Potter?" the barman asked reverently.

"No sir, I'm actually Harry Callahan. Perhaps you've heard of me?" Harry decided that he would introduce himself as such to everybody until he got to Hogwarts. Hopefully, Dumbledore wouldn't contradict him.

He didn't.

They made their way through the smoke and crowd of Diagon Alley entered a little shop almost hidden in the shadow of Zonko's that was called Tempting Toys and seemed to cater exclusively to young children and lonely women. However, the women's section was located off to the side, and Dumbledore immediately led Harry to the section full of stuffed animals.

"See any that you like, Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry responded by pointing at the single most expensive one that he could see at a glance, which happened to be an animated Chimera. Harry decided to make it the mascot of his empire once he got to that point in his life. For now, he would settle on making Dumbledore grimace. Silly man never should have left him with the Dursleys anyways.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Harry asked Dumbledore where they were going to go as they strode from the store, Harry clutching at his expensive Chimera and subtly imbuing it with enough of his own magic that he could later make it remotely explode with very little effort and blame it on somebody else.

"I'm going to take you, dear boy, to another family that can raise you now that the Dursleys cannot. They are called the Weasleys, and they are very good people," Dumbledore responded congenially. Harry's eye twitched out of Dumbledore's eyesight. Harry couldn't decide if he was being indoctrinated against the Dark Arts or if Dumbledore just had nowhere better to put him. Harry decided to stop being so damned cynical and just roll with it. From what he remembered, they had enough children to provide him with a fairly substantial base amount of minions to enter Hogwarts with.

"Where do they live, sir?" Harry asked, plotting all the while.

"Right outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, my boy." Harry's eye twitched again. He hated being called "boy" no matter how fondly it was said. He decided that saying it to refer to any person would be a punishable offense.

"Sir, I remember seeing that in a map, and it is quite far away from here. How are we going to get there?" Harry wondered.

"My my, what a large vocabulary you have for such a young boy!" here, Harry internally cursed. He didn't want to come across as anything but a normal midget to Dumbledore until after he got a weapon. "That question will be answered shortly, Harry. As soon, actually, as we reenter the Leaky Cauldron. Do you remember it? The pub that we used to enter the alley?

Harry decided that he hated condescending people. They needed to be burned at the stake.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

As he was spat out of the fireplace violently enough to knock over the toddler sitting in front of it, Harry realized that he had never got around to mastering the floo. He had just apparated everywhere in the few lives he'd lived that had been magical. Catching sight of twin boys peeking at him with wicked grins from around the corner, Harry was reminded of why, exactly, he had thought fondly of the Weasleys in some of his past lives. Not for the dull ones, but for the ones who shared his fondness for explosions.

Grinning back, Harry wondered if he would have to pay for it if he exploded the Burrow.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Harry Callahan is also a reference. I'm going to try to post at least one a chapter, so leave me a review if you catch them and I'll mention you in my author's note. Also try to see if you can catch the other couple of references I threw in there. BTW, a big thanks goes from me to Cassia4u for being my first reviewer in this story.

Please don't hate me for posting something without anything entertaining in it, I needed a filler chapter and this is what you got.


	3. Another Year, Another Six

First off, I'd like to say…wow, two reviews in a day….That may not sound like much to you, but it's enough to inspire me to write even though I have finals for all of this week that I should be studying for. Remember, the more you review, the more I'll update. Also, if your reviews have meaningful criticism, I might also post better chapters. I'd like to thank sanystyle and Otaku24 for being those two reviewers. To answer your question, sany, you'll just have to wait and see.

Really? Did nobody catch my references? Oh well, maybe next time….

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or else Harry would have brought a gun to school and shot up the Slytherins, and then died in prison. Or something.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Recap:

_As he was spat out of the fireplace violently enough to knock over the toddler sitting in front of it, Harry realized that he had never got around to mastering the floo. He had just apparated everywhere in the few lives he'd lived that had been magical. Catching sight of twin boys peeking at him with wicked grins from around the corner, Harry was reminded of why, exactly, he had thought fondly of the Weasleys in some of his past lives. Not for the dull ones, but for the ones who shared his fondness for explosions._

_Grinning back, Harry wondered if he would have to pay for it if he exploded the Burrow._

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

As Harry stood there, a bustling woman that Harry recognized as the most ginger thing he had ever seen walked out from an area that, judging by her apron, was probably a kitchen. He really needed to find a pensive or some other way of remembering his first life….it really had been a long, long time ago.

"Hello dear! I'm Molly, but you can just call me mum. You're Harry Potter, right?" she asked, moving forward for what was sure to be a nefarious purpose.

Getting ready to explode his Chimera preemptively in case of an attack, Harry responded, "No, madam, I am actually William Harrison, though it is easy enough, I suppose to see the difference."

Seeing his lie as what it was, she eyed him uncertainly and looked pleadingly at Dumbledore, who was attempting to sneak towards the front door. Sighing, he looked back and, espying the twins, told them to take Harry and introduce him to everybody.

As Harry was guided around the corner by the grinning but still-silent twins, Harry heard Mrs. Weasley ask Dumbledore, "Is it normal for a child to talk like that?"

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

"So this," twin number one started, "Is our room," twin number two finished.

"Is there a way to tell you two apart?" Harry asked them. Seeing them shake their heads negatively, Harry ripped a leg off of the Chimera, strode into the room, and dipped the leg into a pile of goo that was leaking out of one of the beds that was sitting in the room. Walking back to the confused twins, Harry swiped the limb-turned-paintbrush across the closer twin's face and dubbed him dumb.

"You," Harry said pointing at the other twin, "Are dumber." The twins stared at Harry until he shook his tiny fist threateningly at them. This, one of the twins thought, was something they could understand. Laughing at the threat from the boy they thought was three years younger than them, they walked over to him and, grabbing Harry's arm, started guiding them towards the house's staircase.

Walking up it, they started pointing out the rooms of people that weren't lucky enough to have a twin. "That's Ron's room," the one dubbed Dumb said, "which is where you'll be sleeping," Dumber finished.

Walking past it, they continued to point out various rooms. "That one's Percy's, don't bother with him." "He really is a dreadful bore."

As they progressed upstairs, Harry realized that the Weasley parents probably went at it like rabbits to have so many children. It really was almost biblical, even if he learned from a passing remark that Arthur was one of sixteen children.

"Used to be seventeen children, but Mikey went and exploded one day. Nobody really knows why."

And there we go, more Weasleys. Harry really was impressed at this point.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Going downstairs, Harry pondered why the Weasleys would name their attic ghoul Churm. He was distracted by his train of thought by the sheer amount of food that was sitting on the table as he arrived in the kitchen. He thought it looked….wonderful, with the exception of the chicken that was hiding under a plate of shepard's pie.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

"Harry, you know that screaming 'die chicken die' at the dinner table and exploding it isn't very polite, don't you," Mrs. Weasley asked him worriedly. She would have to deal with him for the next thirteen years whether he understood that or not, and was understandably worried. Putting his head down, Harry mumbled an affirmative.

"Now dear, why don't you apologize to Arthur for ruining his nice Muggle business suit?" Upon hearing that, Arthur let out a quiet sob. He had loved that suit.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

The following years passed in much the same fashion, with Harry exploding things and destroying Arthur's muggle toys. Once, he had even found a Glock in Arthur's shed, and had been quick to steal and enchant it for possible later use. After all, one never knows when a little Glocking can go a long way, right?

Either way, Harry's years at the Burrow passed quickly, but were good years for him. Before he knew it, he was ten, and his eleventh birthday was coming up in a few short hours. The Weasleys would not be celebrating it with him until the following night, as Arthur still had work and the twins weren't due to get back from their friend Lee's house until noon.

Harry had something special planned to thank them for caring for him much the same as they had for their own children, and was greatly looking forward to it.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Yes, yes, I know, this chapter DID kind of suck. At least, it did in my opinion, but I needed at least another two chapters from the beginning to get Harry to Hogwarts. He'll likely start it in Chapter Five, so you still have another one to go before he gets here. Did anybody catch the references? This chapter had quite a few.

Please, leave a review with your opinions on the chapter and to vote on what house you want Harry in, and whether or not you want me to include omakes, original or otherwise, at the ends of the chapters.

Bye! Review please, especially you guys who not only subscribed to this, but actually FAVORITED IT without reviewing. Where I come from, nobody reads fanfiction but I'm sure that they would agree that it is impolite to do that if they actually read any.


	4. Birthday 'Splotions

Hey guys, here again with another chapter. Gotta say…I love the reviews I'm getting. The total amount might not seem like much, and it really isn't much, but it's not bad for a fanfic about a series that is…well…done. There are a lot less people reading HP fanfiction now than there were a couple years ago. I would like to thank sanystyle, 4nim3f33k and Danji for reviewing my last chapter. Good for you, sanystyle, for actually mentioning one of my more obvious references in the chapter, especially if you aren't American.

Remember to review and here…..we….go!

Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes, I would be killed by piranhas sent after me by a jealous JK Rowling. No, I don't really understand what I just said either.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Recap:

_Either way, Harry's years at the Burrow passed quickly, but were good years for him. Before he knew it, he was ten, and his eleventh birthday was coming up in a few short hours. The Weasleys would not be celebrating it with him until the following night, as Arthur still had work and the twins weren't due to get back from their friend Lee's house until noon. _

_Harry had something special planned to thank them for caring for him much the same as they had for their own children, and was greatly looking forward to it._

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Harry's birthday started with an explosion. His bed exploding, to be more precise, as he had miscounted the equation of the ratio of aluminum to rust in the thermite he was making. As Ron sat up from his bed coughing, Harry caught sight of Ron's rat, Scabbers. Wondering for the umpteenth time why it was so goddamn familiar, Harry decided to let it go. He was sure that he'd figure it out some day, after all.

Harry's musing was interrupted by Arthur and Molly rushing into the room.

"Why did you destroy your bed, Harry?" Arthur asked exasperatedly. Harry said nothing and pointed furiously at Ron, trying to look as innocent as one could possibly be while blaming a ten year old on an explosion. While the adults were distracted, Harry fled the room and closed the door behind him, using magic to seal it. Dropping Molly's wand behind him carelessly as he wandered downstairs to see if the twins were up, Harry wondered how long it would take for the adults to escape Ron's room.

Halfway down the flight of steps, Harry remembered that the twins were gone and wouldn't be back for seven hours, if his internal clock was right. And it always had been right, ever since that incident with the turtles and Ginny's comb. He wondered if she had got over its loss yet.

Penning a short note to the Weasleys and leaving it on the kitchen table, Harry wandered out the door and began the two-mile walk towards the Lovegood household. In this life, Harry got along exceptionally well with Luna, though both thought that the other was very odd.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

"Hey Luna, wanna go fishing for Plimpies? I think that they're probably done spawning now, so they should be safe to make into soup," Harry queried.

Luna looked at Harry oddly for a moment, and then turned her head sideways at him.

"Harry, we've been over this before," she started. "Plimpies don't exist. Besides, mum wanted to take me to get more clothes today, so we can't hang out."

Luna would have once bristled at the extra time spent with her mom, but after Harry accidently exploded her father's erumpent horn, sending Harry and her parents to St. Mungos she had been more than happy to do things together, happy that they were still alive. Her mum had also started being extra careful around her experiments, and had confessed that had she not began taking more care at least three of her experiments would have since killed her.

"But Lunaaaa, it's a two mile walk over here and I'm tired…."

"Then apparate," she suggested calmly. "We both know that you can apparate, so don't try that 'I'm a stupid ten year old' expression on me."

Glaring at her, Harry pointed a stick at Luna's house and screamed "Ronnikus Explodicus!"

When nothing happened, he sighed and apparated away.

Immediately after, a small boom echoed through the clearing that Luna's house was centered in and sounds of a sobbing redhead were heard.

"I was just coming to get Harrryyy…."

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

That night, Harry was delighted to get a muggle book called "The Anarchist's Cookbook" before even having to talk to anybody, as Bill was cool enough to send it to him from America, where he was visiting friends, but was immediately forced to surrender the to Molly. Vowing revenge, he smiled and walked into the kitchen where multiple people jumped out at him and yelled a firm "surprise!" in his general direction.

They learned to never do that again as Harry responded by flicking a knife at Ron and screamed "Muerte de jengibre!" Immediately, Harry was hit by several stunners sent by the alarmed adults and wasn't to wake for twenty minutes, were upon he was too tired to participate in his party and went back to sleep after receiving multiple gifts of cheap chocolate and a year's subscription to the Quibbler. The Weasleys weren't particularly wealthy, after all.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Waking up the next morning, Harry decided to head off to Diagon Alley alone. Who needed an escort? Certainly not him.

So after breakfast, Harry ran screaming towards the floo and dived into it, and then turned around, still screaming, and ran back into the kitchen to steal Molly's wand and extinguish the fire that now covered his clothes. Going back to the fire, wand still in hand, Harry threw in a pinch of floo powder and jumped in after yelling "The Leaky Cauldron!" Finally, Harry was going to get his own wand.

Arriving in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry strolled immediately towards the entrance to the alley and tapped in his stolen wand in a random pattern, and when the portal didn't open, he instead got ready to cast a blasting hex at it. Before he could, the portal was opened from the other side and he rushed in, sad that he no longer had an excuse to explode things. Oh well, he thought, first things fist, Gringotts.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Another chapter, another feeling of unfulfillment. Is that even a word? Spell check certainly doesn't think so. So whatja guys think? Please leave your reviews in the comment section below. In case you didn't know, that is another reference, and one that you should mention in any reviews you might drop. Please don't hate me for having two bleh-type chappies in a row! I really just need to get him to prescripted events so that I can mutilate them. Anyhow, see ya guys later, don't forget to review, and if any of you are funny, I might want to get one of you to beta for me in exchange for eternal glory and my thanks.


	5. Sad Blond

Wow, it's been an entire week since I've updated…which is like, seven times longer than it normally takes. Well, no more. I will now only be posting once a week, maybe every other week, as I have started up Shotokan Karate classes again after taking a year off to wrestle for my school. My new schedule doesn't allow me to write much, so I'll be posting far, far less. Maybe I'll maybe make chapters longer because of this; maybe not.

Oh, and a couple things: Harry is nutty because he is allowing his less normal tendencies to take root in this life because I felt like making it so. Also, his mom died because what little magic Harry has done in the couple lifetimes he's lived in that he did magic in was destructive, and he was in a little tiny body that couldn't handle the strain of more than one spell, which he wanted to use to kill Voldie and couldn't because Lily was in the way.

As always, review if you like it and review if you don't. Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be far too busy exploding expensive artwork to write fanfiction.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Recap:

_Arriving in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry strolled immediately towards the entrance to the alley and tapped in his stolen wand in a random pattern, and when the portal didn't open, he instead got ready to cast a blasting hex at it. Before he could, the portal was opened from the other side and he rushed in, sad that he no longer had an excuse to explode things. Oh well, he thought, first things fist, Gringotts._

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Harry strolled into Gringotts Bank with a snooty expression on his face and a desire to get himself some gold. Walking up to a teller, he imperiously demanded that he receive the money.

"Key?" the goblin teller asked without looking up.

"No, I don't have it on me," Harry admitted. "Couldn't I, I dunno, do a blood ritual to prove that I'm really me?"

The goblin sneered at him. "I don't think so, you're a minor. Kids don't get blood rituals or access to family vaults, them's the rules, take it or leave it."

Harry stared blankly at the goblin and turned on his heel, striding out. He had been so damn sure that it would work, and then he got rebuffed. Seeing a poncy-looking blonde, Harry realized that his trip wasn't ruined after all. Walking up next to the blonde, Harry tapped on his shoulder and leaned in close.

"Hey, is that Harry Potter?" Harry asked, pointing in the direction of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Seeing that the blonde was suitably distracted, Harry let loose a silent severing charm on the boy's bag, caught it as it fell, and walked off with it, leaving the blonde to search for a Harry Potter that definitely wasn't buying ice cream.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Harry took his bag into Flourish and Blott's and set his bag down on an empty table. Pulling out his school supply list, Harry went through the bag and the list together, checking off items that he already had in order to determine if he needed anything.

Reaching the bottom of the list, Harry found the blond boy's school list, which was marked up just as Harry's was. Seeing that the name on the list was that of Draco Malfoy, Harry made a mental note to disguise the bag if he ended up in the same house as the boy. Checking again one final time to make sure that he was correct, Harry determined that all he needed to buy was a wand and his schoolbooks. Thankfully, the bag was magically expanded to hold everything that the Malfoy boy had already purchased, and the bag also contained the moneybag that Malfoy had been using to make his purchases. Smiling at the amount of Galleons still left in the bag, Harry bought his books and hurried out of the store.

While walking the short distance from Flourish and Blott's to Ollivander's, Harry was momentarily distracted by a pet store. Walking inside, he noticed a sign promoting the availability of a single runespoor, available for purchase upon request. Harry shuddered. He hated snakes.

Walking right back out of the store, Harry strolled into Ollivander's and immediately spotted the old man hiding in some shadows off to the side. Walking over to him, he ignored the bemused expression on his face and politely asked if he might buy a wand.

Whipping out a wand, Ollivander put it in Harry's hand and told him to give it a swish. Immediately, a shower of pink, crimson and black sparks jettisoned from the wand and lit a nearby shelf on fire. Ollivander hastily put the fire out and began to speak.

"Curious indeed, Mr. Potter," Ollivander started. "Twelve inches, cherry, with a core of an Ouroboros fang. This wand is an odd one indeed, Mr. Potter, and I made it exactly eleven years ago today. Curious indeed. That will be eleven Galleons."

Harry stared at the man unblinkingly and then proceeded to pay the man for his wand and walk out. Immediately, a scared Molly Weasley saw him and, suddenly furious, grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him towards the nearest Floo.

"Of all the stupid…reckless….ARRGH!"

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

There ya go, another chapter. Cherry wood symbolizes rebirth, as does the Ouroboros, though that isn't an actual animal. In my story, an Ouroboros is a type of magical snake. Only a couple references this chapter, review if you caught them, if you liked this story, or if you have any questions. This chappie is a bit shorter than the last one, but isn't TOO bad. See you guys next time!

-bolmeteus6


	6. Almost There With Blondes!

Honest to god, I desperately didn't want to write this. I've been sick and then I had a field trip for a special program that I'm in, so I missed essentially two days of school. I've had sooo much make-up work…. However, I stopped getting reviews and hits, so I knew that it had to be Thursday already. Which is, by the way, my new update day.

Also, I've been watching lots of Torchwood, which doesn't help me with all the "should be doing my schoolwork" stuff. The Torchwood stuff made me decide to think about deciding to think about making this a HP/TW crossover. PM me if you like the idea, or if you have experience writing that kind of fanfic so that you can give me some advice. BTW, I've decided to accept that a lot less people read HP fanfiction now than they did two or three years ago, so I'll stop review-whoring.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would have a LOT of Captain Jack Harkness in it.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Recap:

_Harry stared at the man unblinkingly and then proceeded to pay the man for his wand and walk out. Immediately, a scared Molly Weasley saw him and, suddenly furious, grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him towards the nearest Floo._

"_Of all the stupid…reckless….ARRGH!"_

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Harry lay in his room throwing a tennis ball at his wall. He had begun to wonder, recently, why he was acting like such a child in this life so far. He had never acted this immaturely, and it was making his eyes itch to do so. Deciding to roll with it, but try to act more mature as his body aged, Harry sat up and looked over at the clock that he had managed to scavenge from a radio set that Arthur had been playing with. Seeing that he still had three more hours before he was even due to wake up, let alone go to Hogwarts, Harry sighed and reclined backwards again, wondering why he was so excited to leave.

He hadn't been this excited about something in decades.

Thinking about that, Harry pondered on if his habit of being reborn periodically classified him as "immortal."

Voldemort would love this, he thought. The chance to seed world after world with his ideas, the chance to conquer each and every one he stepped foot on.

"Everybody! Time for breakfast, get down here!" a shrill voice screamed from two or three floors below Harry. Finally, he thought, a I'm going to Hogwarts.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

"What's that platform number again?" Molly Weasley asked her children. Harry had spent copious time thinking about that during his early childhood in his second life, why she would need to ask when she had been to the platform dozens of times. Hearing Ginny's excited response, he realized that it was for her children's benefit, and nothing more.

"Nine and three quarters!" the littlest Weasley piped up. Harry, ignoring them all, walked past and leaned against where the portal was. Falling through, he righted himself and started dragging his luggage to the train. Seeing an older year walking towards the entrance, having already deposited his trunk, Harry walked over to the boy and hunched over as if the weight of it all was too much for him.

"Sir, will you please help me with my trunk?" Harry pleaded, internally smirking.

"Of course, of course!" the boy said. "I'm Lee. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter." After he was done gaping, the older boy took Harry's stuff and, the second he turned around to start maneuvering it to the luggage compartment, Harry bolted around him and into the train.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Harry chose himself a nice, spacious, occupied compartment and sat down with a smile. Turning to the nearest curvy blonde, he introduced himself as politely as he possibly could.

"Ello luv, I'm 'arry Pottah, pleased to meet ya."

He spent the rest of his trip smiling at pretty upper-classmen and basking in their admiring stares.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

There, a shorter chapter but not TOO bad. I never claimed to want to write long chapters. BTW, I'm looking for a beta. You will need to PM me to apply, you will need to be funny, and you will need to be available enough to do a chapter a week. Writing experience preferred. Results may vary.


	7. Back in the Game

Sorry for the….well….extremely long wait. I slowly began to hate Harry Potter and moved on to other fandoms, but I'm back now due to the massive amounts of alerts that I've been getting despite not updating in forever. This chapter may seem short, but that's probably because it is.

This story will definitely be meshing with Torchwood and Doctor Who soon, but I will try to warn you guys before it happens and try to make it readable.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd own it. Yeah. But I don't.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Arriving at the school, Harry pondered all of the important questions of life that he had been missing out on. Questions like "why do we exist" and "what is the meaning of life" and "should I wear a tie or a bowtie with my school uniform." His internal questioning was cut off by the train stopping and a blonde, whose name was apparently Melanie, falling into his lap. Blushing furiously, she pulled away.

Ignoring her and her companions, Harry stepped out of the compartment. He felt old like he hadn't felt in ages…old enough to be his real age. As he walked, Harry wondered if he would ever finally just die. He wasn't meant to live this long, no human ever was.

Again, Harry found his train of thought disrupted, this time by Hagrid.

"Firs' years o'er here! No more than four to a boat!"

Harry clambered into a boat with Ron and a girl with oddly large teeth. Still pensive, he silently gazed at the castle until a pudgy boy that Harry felt like he should recognize sat down next to him. Drawn from his mood by sudden curiosity, Harry swiveled to face the boy as the boats began to move.

"Who're you?" Harry asked, only to be surprised as the boy shyly looked at the floor instead of talking to Harry. When he didn't answer, Harry decided to try something that he had seen performed by somebody once, though he didn't remember what the man was called. Pushing that thought from his mind, Harry concentrated and began to speak.

"Who are you? Who…are…you? You will answer. You will….OBEY ME."

The boy looked up blankly at Harry, his face even more empty than it had been a second ago.

"Neville Longbottom," the boy in a monotone voice.

Smiling and dropping his hypnosis because of the scandalized and slightly fearful look on the beaver's face, Harry decided to make the most of this life. After all, it could very well be his last.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

And there we go. I write things, you read. Seriously though, I'm glad to be writing again, and glad to hopefully satisfy my readers a bit while I try to plan out longer chapters. This was just a little tidbit to get the creative juices going, and in order to appease the people who just seem to love story alerting me. Seriously, I get like three or four a day….and I haven't updated in months. Plus, looking at my writing, I have to admit that I'm a terrible first-draft author. I really need a beta.


	8. The Sorting

I've decided to start writing in chunks that I actually merge together into moderately longish chapters as opposed to 500 word blocks that aren't really all that satisfying. As a result, I will be updating less often than I normally would if I was writing normally. Sorry if I don't make sense.

Also, expect for year one to pass by quickly…I intend to skip straight through so that I can hit up some Torchwood. However, it will be multiple years before Harry meaningfully encounters the Doctor, so don't worry too much about crossovers just yet. By the way, I'm sorry that I forgot to include a "last time" segment in my last chapter. Oh well…at least the preceding chapter is short enough to merit a re-read.

Finally, a disclaimer. No, I do not own this. I don't feel like trying to be funny about it right now. Sorry.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Last time:

"_Who are you? Who…are…you? You will answer. You will….OBEY ME."_

_The boy looked up blankly at Harry, his face even more empty than it had been a second ago. _

"_Neville Longbottom," the boy in a monotone voice._

_Smiling and dropping his hypnosis because of the scandalized and slightly fearful look on the beaver's face, Harry decided to make the most of this life. After all, it could very well be his last._

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Even as Harry followed the other children up the path to Hogwarts, the bushy-haired girl harassed him.

"How did you do that? Why did you do that? What was that? Is it even legal?"

Deciding to get it out of the way now, Harry decided to just come clean-ish with the oddly familiar girl with the large teeth. He informed her that no, it wasn't illegal, and he had performed some minor hypnotism against the pudgy boy. Neglecting to tell her where he had learned it, he instead opted to ask her for her name. He had just received a squeaked "Hermione Granger" when his actions were interrupted by a rather formidable-looking Scottish witch telling them that it was time to be sorted.

Opening the doors, she led them in.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

Harry stood with the other tetchers, bored out of his mind, as a ratty old hat sorted each and every first year one by one, alphabetically. When the hat finally called him up, he was so deep into his stupor that the hat had to call him up again and the Scottish witch had to walk over and poke him. Finally paying attention, Harry walked over to the hat and put it on.

"My lord, what the hell is wrong with you, child?" the hat whispered in his mind.

Can't you tell? Harry thought.

"No," the hat murmured, "I can only see emotions and inclinations, what can happen and must happen, what kind of person you are and who you could be. I couldn't even have heard that thought if you hadn't thought it towards me. And in you, I see a child mature beyond his years, manic and childish beyond his maturity, sneaky and cunning enough to fake additional childishness to deflect suspicion, and…"

Hat, Harry thought, if you don't shut up and sort me I'll be forced to drastic measures.

The hat immediately stopped its scan and yelled out for the whole room to hear, "Gryffindor!"

Harry sighed at the predictability of the hat and slowly walked over to his cheering table. He then proceeded to ignore everybody he encountered until it was time for bed. Lying down, Harry let himself fill with hopes for a better tomorrow.

-tsd-tsd-tsd-

I need to know: would you all prefer for me to skip right through his school years in order for me to get Harry into the Doctor Who crossover, or do you want me to continue doing the slow day-by-days? If I do end up skipping through, it will still take a few chapters and I'll likely update more frequently due to my love for Doctor Who. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Remember, review and tell me what you want!


End file.
